


Yandere McCree Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere McCree Headcanons

-Always on his best behavior around you, most polite man you’ve ever seen truthfully. Though this doesn’t last long.  
-The type of guy to knock things down just to see you bend over to pick them up. Tries with all the will within him to keep his hands off you.  
-Isn’t really the type to stalk you from the shadows, but don’t be mistaken, you’re never truly alone when this cowboy has his eyes set on you.  
-He loves to hear you sing, it makes him think about the sounds you’ll make when he finally has you~ (if he knows the words, he’ll sing with you under his breath, quietly so you won’t hear him).  
-Loves the feeling of your petal-soft skin against his calloused hands. Or even better, against his rough beard.  
-Has a photo album of all the pictures he’s taken of your bright smile. Which he always opens right before bed, if you know what I mean.  
-Thinks about sweeping you off your feet and carry you away from the rest of the world, just the two of you. Maybe killing a few of your friends on the way.  
-When he starts to get more ambitious, he sneaks into your room and leaves a flower at the foot of your bed.  
-At first he seems to be a harmless secret admirer, but as his infatuation with you begins to increase, you’ll notice that most of your friends begin to get sick from “food poisoning”.


End file.
